Al parecer la felicidad no es para todos
by Leonorius
Summary: No todos nacemos para ser amados. Yo me había enamorado de el, y el la amaba a ella. Estaba condenado a ser solo un amante. Enfermo de ese toxico amor que el mismo había provocado. Ya no podía seguir oculto entre la sombras. Es simple: ¿Ella o yo? Elige. -ADAPTADA.-


Al parecer la felicidad no es para todos, yo, solo soy un simple adolecente con problemas muy grandes, al principio mi vida era sencilla, era normal, pero ahora no lo es, no desde que yo puse mis ojos en aquel chico.  
Un chico totalmente fuera de mi alcance, aunque no en ese tiempo, cuando yo lo había conocido a él.

- Disculpa, pero yo estaba primero que tu –le critique a aquel chico azabache que había aparecido de pronto en mi lugar, estábamos a la espera de entrar al cine para ver "Rápido y Furioso 5" y él se había aprovechado de que yo no estaba mirando y se había puesto delante mío, algo que definitivamente no permitiría.

Se giro y lo vi, ahí fue cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

- Oh, lo lamento pero mi amigo –apunto al chico pelirrojo junto a él—está delante de ti y pues vinimos juntos, solo que yo había llegado después por un percance que tuve –dijo él, vaya yo ni siquiera supe que había dicho, me había perdido en sus ojos negros, tal vez mi rostro era de un idiota, gracias a mi amiga Sakura que había llegado justo en aquel momento, fue que pude retomar la compostura.

- Naruto, lamento la demora pero ya sabes tuve que pasar a dejar a mi hermano a la casa de mi tía para que lo cuidara y… -Dejo la oración al aire al ver a los presentes.-Hola soy Sakura, este de aquí es Naruto.-dijo mi amiga, vaya si me había salvado de una bien grande.

- Hola, soy Sasuke –sonrió. Su sonrisa era perfecta también.

- Hola Sasuke, ¡Naruto! ¿No saludaras a Sasuke? –pregunto confusa mi amiga, mi cara enrojeció, genial, parecía una nena.

Carraspee involuntariamente intentando encontrar mi voz.-si, Hola Sasuke –hable de modo normal, lo cual me sorprendió.

Y así comenzó, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Sasuke. por lo que supe él era totalmente soltero, nos habíamos hecho amigos, éramos inseparables, cuando me había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, era demasiado tarde, el ya estaba con mi mejor amiga, Sakura, eso me destrozo, al saber que él la había preferido a ella en vez de a mí, y mucho mas por ella, ella sabía que yo lo amaba y aun así estuvo con él, me robo a la persona que mas eh amado en esta vida, solo para hacerme daño, pero de que, yo jamás le había hecho daño a ella.

Luego de que su relación iba madurando con el paso del tiempo más nos alejábamos Sasuke y yo. Haciendo que mi vida existirá un vacio imposible de llenar, me faltaba el, me faltaba su presencia.  
Sakura ya no lo quería cerca de mí, no quería que hablara conmigo ni nada y el aceptaba, no fue hasta que Sakura se fue de vacaciones por dos semanas con su familia que todo cambio.

Con Sasuke nos veíamos, conversábamos y salíamos.  
Un día Sasuke me había invitado a salir, yo había aceptado sin dudar. Me había llevado a un Parque de diversiones, uno de mis lugares favoritos para salir.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo Naruto? –Pregunto. Ya habíamos recorrido todo el Parque de atracción en atracción, amaba aquellos juegos y mucho más los altos y peligrosos hacían que la adrenalina en mi explotara, era una sensación totalmente asombrosa.

- ¡Por su puesto! ¿Y tú? ¿Te la estas pasando bien? –sonreí, mis mejillas no pudieron estar más rojas, tome un poco de mi algodón de Azúcar, después de un rato paró de caminar de pronto, miro el cielo, yo lo imite, estaba de color azul marino, bellísimo.

- Ven vamos –tomo mi mano asiendo que mi corazón latiera demasiado fuerte, estaba seguro que él podía escucharlo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que nos tocábamos y había sido perfecta, caminábamos entre la gente, no sabía hacia donde íbamos, pero estaba seguro de algo, sería bueno, tenía el presentimiento de eso.

Seguimos caminando unos minutos más hasta que paramos en el muelle, habían varias personas reunidas en aquel lugar, al parecer algo pasaría hay.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí? – susurre, no habíamos hablado en minutos y el solo miraba fijo el cielo, como esperando algo.

- Pues –miro su reloj y sonrió—mira por ti mismo –apunto con su dedo el cielo, hay vi lo que tanto él y todas las otras personas ahí esperaban, los Fuegos Artificiales, de todos los colores y formas, brillaban sobre el cielo, haciendo más perfecta esta Salida de… Amigos, mi sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, yo había malinterpretado todo, solo éramos amigos, no éramos nada mas, y nunca lo seriamos.

Sasuke bajo su mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa que se borro al momento de ver mi rostro.

- ¿Que sucede, baka? ¿No te gusto acaso? –pregunto confundido, algo en mi se rompió, esto jamás seria mío, el no sería mío, solo de Sakura, no lo pude soportar, comencé a caminar hacia atrás, debía ser realista, el solo me veía como un amigo y seria así por siempre.

Escuche como decía mi nombre, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, comencé a correr, sus gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y aunque lo intentaba no podía alejarme de él, el me había alcanzado, me tomo del brazo y me hiso voltear a velo, baje mi rostro para que no viera mis lagrimas pero fue inútil, tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y me hiso verlo a la cara

— ¿qué pasa? Naruto, ¿por qué lloras?-dijo preocupado.

- Es que esto, esta cita de ''Amigos'' todo me hace daño, me hace confundirme más de lo que estoy, me desespera Sasuke y me molesta que. –suspire, el escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía—me molesta que tu jamás podrás verme como Sakura, que me amaras como Sakura, tu jamás…. –sollocé—tu jamás podrás amarme como lo haces con ella, jamás podrás amarme como yo lo hago.

Su rostro se puso serio, si le había declarado mi amor, ahora justo ahora y nuestra relación de amistad ya estaba arruinada.

Quito su mano de mi rostro a la vez que quitaba su otra mano de mi brazo, dio unos pasos atrás dejando unos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Naruto? -me miro serio— ¿por qué no me dijiste que me amabas? así yo no te hubiera tratado como lo hice, no te hubiera hecho ilusionarte así

- Porque me gustaba nuestra convivencia. -sonreí triste.- me gustaba verte feliz aunque yo no fuera el que te sacara aquellas sonrisas, aunque fuera Sakura la que te diera amor, me gustaba estar contigo y verte a diario, aunque si me destrozaba verte junto con ella y no conmigo –susurre mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Me amas? –susurro mirándome con sus ojos cristalizados.

- Si, lo hago –murmure sollozando.

- Nuestra relación, NO nuestra amistad –corrigió—llego a su fin, Naruto. Ya no somos más amigos –Sentencio yéndose, mi mundo se derrumbo, el no sentía lo mismo por mí. Era lógico y ahora se alejaba por miedo, miedo a estar cerca de una chica que no amaba.

Esa fue la última vez que hablamos.

No fue luego de 3 meses que lo volví a ver, junto con Sakura de la mano, yo estaba en el parque junto con mi Primo Gara, abrazados, vi como me miraba, era una mirada de enojo, mire a Sakura ella simplemente me ignoro y siguió su camino juntos con él.

Esa misma tarde supe de él, ¿como lo hice? pues fue a mi casa gritando desesperado por respuestas, quería saber quien era ese chico con el que me había visto.

- ¿Quien es él? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Son novios acaso? –dijo el tomándome fuerte de los brazos—

- No, es mi primo y se llama Gara–dije asustado por su reacción. Su rostro comenzó a apaciguarse, sus manos tiritaban, me abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, sentí como sollozaba, me abrazo más fuerte, asegurándose de que yo no escapara.

Unos minutos después se tranquilizo, levanto su rostro, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y suspiro.

- No quiero verte con nadie Naruto, solo conmigo, solo puedes abrazarme a mí, solo puedes sonreír por mí, solo puedes besarme a mi –se acerco y me beso, si Sasuke me estaba besando a mí, por primera vez, luego de mucho tiempo el me besaba. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasó por mí cuerpo, sonreí, él era el indicado, de eso estaba seguro.

Luego de eso nos seguimos viendo, claro que a escondidas de todos, teníamos una relación, si es que se podía llamar así, el aun seguía con Sakura y yo venía siendo más como un Amante.  
Dicen que el amor es ciego, pero uno no se da cuenta de eso hasta ya muy tarde.

- Hola Sasuke, ¿por qué no salimos hoy al cine?- pregunte sonriendo.- ¿qué te parece? tengo las entradas ya listas. La película es una sorpresa, así que bueno… -Suspire alegre.- ¿a qué hora vienes? –pregunte emocionado, la película que veríamos le encantaría: acción, superhéroes, es igual al tipo de películas que le gustan, al igual que a mí, claro.

Un silencio se hizo por el otro lado de la línea, comencé a ponerme nervioso, ¿qué le pasaría?

- Naruto…-por fin hablo, o mejor dicho susurro—perdón, Kitsune, te dije que saldríamos hoy. No puedo, estoy con Sakura en su casa ya sabes, está enferma y debo cuidarla, no tiene a nadie más así que lo lamento –escuche como le decía algo a alguien, luego solo escuche el sonido que hace el teléfono cuando cortan una llamada, me sentí devastado, aunque fuera solo una salida al cine la habíamos planeado desde hacía semanas, ¿para qué? para que la princesita se enfermara y él, la haya preferido a ella en vez de a mí, como siempre el la había preferido a ella, y a mí siempre me dejaba de las ultimas, Sakura era la comida y yo era el Postre, el estúpido postre que nadie quiere porque está muy lleno como para comerlo.

Eso era lo que me molestaba, para el siempre estará Sakura primero, y como no si Sakura era su novia y yo era un Amante, pero ya estaba bueno, no podía seguir siendo a sí, yo no podía conformarme solo con eso, también debía pensar en mi, en lo que me convenía o no.  
Era hora de que el eligiera, que el decidiera con quien quedarse, si con Sakura o conmigo.

- Lamento la demora cariño –dijo besándome la frente, lo había citado en la plaza frente al lago, porque teníamos que discutir un asunto importante— ¿para que es esta junta? se supone que nos veríamos en 3 días –dijo sonriendo—

Lo mire, era hermoso, siempre lo había sido… por mi mente se vinieron miles de preguntas, pero la más importante.

¿A quien de las dos elijaría el?

- Tengo que decirte algo, Sasuke –suspire.

- Vaya creo que es algo malo -me miro preocupado—jamás me dices Sasuke, si no teme.

- Acertaste –le dije seguro. Era ahora o nunca—tenemos que terminar Sasuke… con este juego, con todo es hora de que seas bien hombrecito para tus cosas y sepas bien a quien de los dos quieres si es a Sakura o si es a mí. –le dije al fin.

Espere una respuesta, pero no vino. El estaba frente a mí, serio, batallando al responder.

- No puedo elegir Naruto, no me hagas hacerlo, no puedo –dijo luego de unos minutos.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? es simple es Sakura o no –le dije ya harto.

- No puedo, entiéndelo Naruto. yo a Sakura la amo –esas palabras me destrozaron, aun así luego de tanto tiempo la seguía amando a ella y no a mi—por ti solo siento algo, no sé que es pero es algo fuerte –dijo triste.

- No me sirve que sientas algo por mí, si la amas a ella, entiéndelo –le grite sollozando, dolía, y demasiado, yo le había dicho Te Amo, pero el al parecer no sentía lo mismo que yo, solo fui un juego, el sigue amándola, siempre lo había hecho, ¿cómo es posible que la engañara? y lo más importante, como es posible que yo la engañara a ella, a mi mejor amiga, aunque cueste créelo es verdad, me había enamorado del novio de mi mejor amiga—Sasuke por favor te lo suplico por lo que más quieras, esta es tu última opción, decide ¿ella o yo?

- Naruto, por favor no me hagas esto, para mi es difícil, la amo a ella pero a la vez siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero no sé si es amor o solo un capricho mío –dijo él, su rostro era pura confusión, pero el mío era peor, estaba destrozado, ¿qué me quedaba ahora?, yo ya había dejado de jugar hace mucho, le estaba dando la opción de escoger con quien quedarse pero el seguía firme, la amaba a ella y no a mí.

- Bien eso es todo –lo mire—lo nuestro acabo Sasuke, lo que sea que teníamos acabo, tu no me amas, tú la amas a ella y siempre será así –me acerque a él llorando y le bese la mejilla, luego me separe de él unos centímetros y lo vi llorando, el viento frio de invierno se hizo presente congelando mi corazón completamente, volviéndolo de cristal. Me aleje de él con una meta en mi mente, olvidarlo.

Me tomo del brazo y me abrazo.

- Por favor, Naruto, no me hagas esto –dijo sollozando—Te quiero Kitsune, te quiero por favor no me dejes.

No el no me quería, ahora estaba todo claro, el no sentía nada por mí, jamás lo hiso.

Sonreí.

- No, Sasuke –me aleje con cuidado de el—tu jamás sentiste algo por mí, más que claro solo amistad, lo que tú sientes hacia mi era solo orgullo e ira, y todo porque yo te conté que Te Amaba, y tu al verme con alguien más te molesto, eso desgarro tu orgullo y te volviste loco malinterpretando el Amor con Odio. Podría ser, si creo que tú odiabas verme con alguien que no fueras tú, tu solo eres un egoísta que juega con los sentimientos de los demás, no solo de las chicas, no, tú jugaste conmigo y eso ya me quedo muy claro.

Ahí lo deje. Me aleje de él lentamente, metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo, ahora veía todo más claro, había sido un completa idiota, creí que él me quería, pero no lo hacía, solo me había usado.

Al final la había escogido, o puede que el siempre la había preferido a ella, en realidad el nunca me quiso como algo más que un simple amigo.

Creo que ahora podría seguir, tratando de no sufrir y aunque costara, me olvidaría de él y de ese amor toxico que alguna vez sentí. No estoy seguro si podre olvidarlo, pero lo intentare, al final se que lo lograre.


End file.
